


三藏x八戒短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Cho Hakkai





	1. 绊

[仅以此文献给先生，算是自己心情的一种表达]

夜。  
深邃到哀伤的墨色天空。很多细碎的星光攀比的不停闪烁着。隐约能看见一条由星组成的长长的缎带，人们通常把它称为银河。  
星空下。不知名的湖边。  
吉普车上。  
有人对着那一条长河发呆。

如果说，这条河的尽头就是我们要去的目的地，那么我希望，这条河长一些，再长一些。  
因为，我希望和他在一起的时间多一点，再多一点……

八戒微微向左偏头，就看见了那张熟悉的脸。还有，那头金色的发。  
即使在夜里，也依然鲜明的金发。  
每次向左看，是必定能看到他的。  
这个有着冷漠紫瞳的男人。  
这个喜欢拿着手枪说“啰嗦”、一到雨天就会以啤酒和香烟消磨时光的男人……  
这个在他生命中留下不可磨灭的印迹的男人。  
玄奘三藏。  
他是他的羁绊。  
令人苦恼的，却又不能也不想清除的，羁绊。

第一次见到这个男人，是什么时候呢。  
八戒记不太清了。  
那段时间他的记忆是混乱而夹杂的，没有任何色彩可言。  
唯独这个男人的一头金发，让他在那段灰色的时间内感觉到了除了绝望以外的一些什么。  
那耀眼的金色不像悟净的红发，会时刻提醒他他的罪孽。  
那金色带给他了一些微弱的，被称为希望的东西。  
那时，他的心中便深刻下了这一抹耀金，挥之不去。  
后来，他将要把左眼取下时，他和那只可爱的猴子一起出现，脸上没有一丝表情，紫瞳也平静得仿佛什么都没看见。  
可他，偏偏看见了，那双紫瞳后深藏的东西。  
那是一种暗示，暗示他一定要活下去。  
暗示他，只要活下去，生活就会变得不一样。  
之后，生活就真的变得不一样了。  
他与他，和另外一些人，一起踏上了一个长长的旅途。在途中，他真正认识了他，了解了他，读懂了他。  
喜欢上了他。  
这真是一种莫名的感情。  
他自己都说不清楚为什么会有这种感情产生。  
是因为平日的相随还是雨夜的相伴？  
不知道，说不清道不明。  
果然，喜欢是没有道理的。  
喜欢就喜欢了，也没有必要深究为什么。  
这喜欢，从刚开始小小的悸动，到后来大大的冲动，再到现在深沉的心痛。一点点扩大、蔓延，逐渐占据了他整颗心。  
但，再喜欢，也不是爱。  
因为，爱是两个人的事情，而他，只能是一个人，默默的喜欢。而已。  
他的性格他了解，就是因为太了解，才会明白，自己的情感是不会有结果的。  
而正是因为明确了没有结果，他才会更加珍惜和他在一起的每一份每一秒。  
他关注他的每一个动作，每一个表情。他及时了解他的每一个需要，每一种心情。  
他会在他最需要的时候出现，最独立的时候离开。  
他会在他面前永远表现的不温不火，永远面带着春风般的微笑。  
不是不喜欢，而是太喜欢。  
因为太喜欢，所以不想让你有丝毫困扰。  
久而久之，这种喜欢慢慢沉淀，紧紧覆住了他的心。  
他就这样成了他的绊。  
最深沉也是最不忍舍弃的绊。  
即使他从来不表现什么。  
即使他永远不可能让他知道什么。  
但他还是小心守护着这个羁绊，非常非常的小心。  
这个羁绊，使他生命中最神圣的宝物。

所以，就让银河越来越长，没有尽头吧……  
这样，我们的旅途就不会结束。  
我，就可以永远在他身边。我就可以，让这羁绊，延续永远……

八戒嘴角挂上一丝淡淡的微笑。再次转过头去看他，却发现他也在看自己。  
紫瞳，依然没有感情。

[在想什么。]  
[不，没什么。]  
[……明天到了城镇后先去买烟和啤酒。]  
[好~好~明白~]

我喜欢就这样与你在一起。  
淡然却深刻。  
你是我一生的羁绊……


	2. killer

——呐，三藏。  
——嗯？  
他给他端来咖啡。  
他吐出一个烟圈。  
简短的开场激起平静空气中的一丝涟漪。

——如果有一天，我的妖力控制装备失灵了，你会杀了我么。  
——怯，那种事情会发生么。  
他微笑着看着他金色的眸。  
他狠狠地掐掉手里的烟头。  
空气中漂浮着些紧张的因素。

——如果呢，我是说如果。  
——没有如果。  
他依然微笑。  
他语气坚决。  
不安分因素在两人之间发酵。

——三藏，到那时，杀了我吧。  
——你今天太过罗嗦了。  
他看着他。  
他瞪着他。  
有些什么将要发生。

——三藏。如果有一个人能够杀了我，我希望那个人是你。  
——你够了没有。  
他碧绿的眼睛里有着浓浓笑意，和些许哀伤。  
她冰冷的语气里透着严厉警告，和一丝心痛。  
有什么东西，一触即发。

——我只能死在你的手里。三藏。只有你杀我，我才能觉得心甘情愿。  
——八戒！请你适可而止！  
他突然开始情不自禁地流泪。  
他突然开始无法控制地暴怒。  
气氛变得微妙。

——三藏。那个梦。那个梦又来了。梦里，你在我背后，你举着枪，你说，再见……  
——……  
他双手掩面。  
他拥他入怀。  
安静。许久的。

[八戒，我会杀死你，当你真得不能控制自己的时候。]  
[可现在，我不会。]  
[不要做无畏的猜测。]  
[活在当下。不要愚蠢到自己把自己杀死在思虑的漩涡里。]  
[就像你说的，能杀你的，只有我。]  
[只有我有资格。]

[三藏……]  
[其实我早就死了。死在你的气息里。]  
[你一次次地杀死我，又让我重生。]  
[你是那个唯一的杀手。]  
[啊，放心吧。]  
[我会好好活着，等你取走我的生命。]  
[只有你有资格。]

——哼，知道就好。  
——はい～はい。

他端走了咖啡。  
他点起了香烟。  
什么都没有发生过。好像。  
其实有些人，已经生生死死，又轮回了一遭。


	3. 好好活下去

又是雨天。

雨下得淅淅沥沥，缠缠绵绵。虽是润物细无声的好雨，却也是将些心中装满旧事的人儿惹得心烦意乱。

就比如说。玄奘三藏。

……江流……

师父的鲜血沾满双手，却无力挽回。

就这样眼睁睁地失去最宝贵的东西，在那倾盆的雨里。

从那以后，雨，便成了心中的一道无法抹去的伤痕。每当那雨丝搅乱心中的涟漪，无力感便笼罩全身。

所以，他学会了在雨天不停地抽烟，喝酒，仿佛要让三佛神的账户在雨中为烟酒而透支。

烟，酒，一直都是雨天最忠实的朋友。

——在他出现之前。

“啊~啊，烟酒都是对身体不好的东西呢。呐，咖啡。”

不用回头，就知道是他。

自从他来了以后，就以“烟酒伤身”的理由阻止了他雨天与这两位忠实朋友的相伴，取而代之的，是他亲手冲制的咖啡，喝下去，能暖到心里。

“……罗嗦。”嘴上如此别扭的说着，却还是把夹在指间的烟乖乖的掐掉，端起那杯热气腾腾的咖啡。透过水汽，可以看到那个人的那双碧绿的眸子带着一贯的淡淡笑意。就如这咖啡一样温暖而心安。

没有记错的话，他也是讨厌雨天的吧。

那个他深深哀伤的，温柔贤惠的女人……也是他的亲生姐姐，在他面前自尽。微笑的。他们面对面，可他救不了她。他亲眼看着她倒下。他无能为力。

大雨倾盆。

然后他傻了以前只妖怪。然后他变成了妖。然后……

阴差阳错，他来到了他的身边。成了那个在雨天给他带来温热咖啡的人。

也许是因为他与他背负着同样的罪孽。所以雨中的相伴总是那么重要。时间长了，他甚至会想，如果往后雨中少了那抹带着温湿水汽的碧绿，他会怎么样。

Saa.....

“雨真是令人厌烦。”他喝着咖啡，好像漫不经心的说。

“啊，可不是么。”他回答，语气温柔，“会让人记起一些不好的事情呢。”

“……”他沉默地看着那个人绿色的眸子中的浅浅笑意。他看不出那笑意背后是否隐藏着伤痛。他永远那么深邃。把所有感情都埋在心里。

除了被清一色逼至近乎崩溃的那次之外，他从未见过他的失态。即使是在，这样的雨天。

胸口，不知道为什么，有些闷。

“我说，八戒，”他依旧用那种不可一世的语气说，“只有我们两个，面具什么的就算了吧。我知道你在想什么。”

八戒依旧笑意浅浅，却没有说话。

“……哼。”有些不满地哼了一声，他将咖啡喝尽。“我不相信，你会在想起那个女人的时候，没有任何感觉。”

“……”八戒推了推眼镜，走到窗边，视线飘进雨里，被星星点点的打乱，“哪，三藏，你知道么。当我看到花喃在我面前倒下自己却什么都做不了的时候，那种感觉…撕心裂肺的痛苦。刻骨铭心。”

“我曾经觉得，我活着就是有罪的。我不该存在。”

“可后来，我遇到了你们……遇到了你。你知道那是一种怎样的感觉。就是那种‘啊，果然应该好好活下去的呢，有这些同伴在一起的话’的感觉。”

“哪，三藏，你知道么，即使我们最无力的时候，却依然有一件事可以做。那就是，好好活下去。”

“我想，像我现在这样好好活下去的话，花喃，一定会很开心呢。”

“哪？三藏？”

“……切。婆婆妈妈将一堆大道理。真够啰嗦的。”看着那双一直、一直都有好看弧度的眼，他喃喃地重复，“好好活下去……啊……”

“呵呵。好好活下去。”他的笑容扩大，认真地看着他，“所以，我们要为了那些我们无力拯救的人，一起，好好活下去呢。”

“……切。”

两个男人一起望向窗外。

窗外，雨已停，阳光洒向大地，预示着，明朗的新生……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，就是地震。那么突然起来的地震。
> 
> 那些垂暮的、年轻的、年幼的生命，猝不及防的，就那样去了天堂。无声。无息。无辜。
> 
> 可我们呢。什么都做不了。
> 
> 也许，我们能做的，只是带着那些人未完成的希望，好好地活下去。


End file.
